Transformers Unova
by Monkeybotduelist
Summary: The Autobots end up in the Unova region and try to protect the pokemon from the dreaded Decepticons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and Pokémon if I did I would not let Michael Bay kill Jazz and Pokémon X and Y would be available on Nintendo DS.

MBD: Hello readers and welcome to my new Transformers and Pokémon Crossover

Ash: Hey Monkeybotduelist! am I going to be in this chapter.

MBD: Wouldn't dream of it Ash. Well enjoy the show!

* * *

TRANSFORMERS Unova

Chapter 1: Prologue

( In Space)

The Decepticons are orbiting around Cybertron ready to attack their enemies known as the Autobots.

"STARSCREAM!" said a familiar voice.

"Yes lord Megatron?" said the cowardly Decepticon Air Commander "What do you want my lord?"

"Starscream Optimus and his fellow Autobots are going to planet Earth. A different one." said Megatron

"We already went to Earth and failed! what chance do we have coming back there again!?"

"No Starscream. Optimus is coming here to protect creatures called Pokémon. They have lots of Energon in them and with a machine Shockwave made called an Energon Drainer."

"And what shall we do with that!?"

"Stop shouting Starscream before I kill you!"

"Sorry my lord."

"With this new machine we can drain all these Pokémon and they will give us enough Energon we need."

*Decepticon sign transforms into Autobot sign*

(The Ark)

"Optimus!" said Bumblebee

"Yes Bumblebee" said Optimus "What do you want?"

"Who is going to be the strike team coming with us?"

"Glad you asked"

The first bot was a bot similar looking to Arcee. She had a green chestplate and a green helmet the rest of her body was white.

"My name is Green. Nice to meet you sir."

The second bot was similar to Sideswipe He had a blue chestplate and a blue helmet and just like Green his body was white

"Nice to meet ya! Names Blue" He said in a Brooklyn accent.

The last bot was similar to Ironhide. He had a red chestplate and a red helment and the rest of hs body was white.

"My name is Red and I am the leader of this strike team Optimus Prime"

"Please call me Optimus. Green is the medical officer, Blue is the scout and Red will be my new commander."

"Thank you Optimus" said Red

(Meanwhile at the Unova Region)

A familiar boy and his friends are setting up a campsite.

"It's time for a good day right Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

* * *

Ash: Yay I was in the story.

MBD: Barely. Well readers see you next time and get ready for the next episode.

Ash: And see me on Total Cartoon Action!

MBD: No one cares.

Ash: I care!


	2. Chapter 2

TRANSFORMERS Unova

Chapter 2: Escape

(The Ark)

"Autobots!" said Optimus "Continue heading to this planet"

Autobot soldiers started controlling the ship to move forward the the Unova Region

"Optimus" said Red "Will we meet any Decepticons?"

"Most likely we will"

"Well if they come Blue is gonna give them a beat down!" Said Blue

"That's a little cocky" said Bumblebee

"That's what I try to tell him" said Green

Before Blue can make a comeback a loud explosion was heard

"Optimus Prime!" said an Autobot solider "It's the Nemesis!"

"Autobots we must protect the ark! said Optimus "Red and Blue activate the defense shield in the control room! Green and Bumblebee stay here. I will go to the end of the ship and fight there."

Optimus ran to help the Autobot soldiers fight incoming Decepticons.

"See ya guys later!" said Blue as he and Red ran to the control room.

"Well looks like it's just the two of us" said Bumblebee

He and Green took out their blasters

Meanwhile in the area Optimus was heading, zip-lines were being thrown onto the Ark and many Autobot soldiers were trying to defend the Ark.

"Autobots we must destroy the zip-lines!" said an Autobot Commander

Then two Decepticons got onto the Ark.

"It's Megatron!" said a Decepticon

"And Starscream!" said Starscream

"No one cares fool!" said Megatron "Kill the Autobots!"

Megatron opened fire on alll the Autobot soldiers. Starscream took out two of his blades and started slicing many Autobots.

"Megatron...you'll ne-never win." said the Autobot Commander

He fired at Megatron but missed

"Such heroic nonsense." said Megatron

He killed the commander thus leaving Optimus, Bumblebee, Red, Blue and Green the only Autobots on the ship.

Just then two gunshots hit Megatron and Starscream.

"It's Optimus Prime!" said Starscream

"Starscream go find any Autobots left on the ship" said Megatron "I'll go take care of Prime."

Starscream then transformed into his Cybertronian Jet mode and left

Meanwhile Green and Bumblebee were still at the main room of the ship.

"Any Decepticons yet?" said Bumblebee

"Nope" said Green

"Man why are we even here!?"

"Because Teletran-1 is here and Optimus trusted us to protect it"

"Oh yeah"

Then a jet rammed into Bumblebee making him fall on the ground

"Bumblebee!" said Green "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah"

Then the jet transformed into Starscream

"Die Autobot!" he said after he began blasting at Bumblebee

Bumblebee fired back and so did Green.

"Bee!" said Green "Look!"

Decepticons were boarding the ship and more gunfire began.

Green the took out her Cybertronian whips and started attacking the boarding Decepticons. One huge Decepticon fell and it made a hole in the Ark.

"Grab on to something!"said Bumblebee

Meanwhile at the Unova Region

Ash, Iris and Cilan were setting up a camp.

"It's getting pretty dark" said Iris "I'll go get some wood for the fire"

"Axew Axew!" said Axew

"Alright you can come"

"Axew!"

They left and went to a nearby forest

"Man I'm hungry Cilan!" said Ash

"Well the food is no done yet Ash"

"Well looks like I should rest"

Meanwhile on the Ark, many Decepticons and pieces of rubble were flying out.

"I can't hold on!" said Bumblebee

"Time for you to die" said Starscream as he whipped out his blasters

Before Starscream could do anything Green took a piece of rubble and made it fill the hole making Starscream, Green, Bumblebee and a few Decepticons fall.

Meanwhile Red and Blue were still at the control room until one huge Decepticon boarded the ship.

"I got you now Autobots!" said Glorex

He then blasted the self destruct button and a booing voice was heard.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE"

"See you later" said Golrex as he jumped out the ship

"Piece of Slag!" said Red "Blue we need to run to the escape pods!

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 55 SECONDS"

"We need to go to the pods!" said Bumblebee

"See ya later Autofreaks!" said Starscream as he blasted Bumblebee and transformed out of the Ark

"Bee!" said Green "Are you hurt!?"

"No but we are if we don't get out of here!"

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS"

"Well looks like our battle ended" said Megatron

He transformed into a jet and left the Ark

Meanwhile Red, Blue, Green and Bumblebee left the Ark in their escape pods. But Optimus was still running to the Escape Pods

"Come on Primus give me speed"

SELF DESTRUCT IN 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1

The Ark finally explode destroying Teletarn-1 but not Optimus who was on a space pod

"Good bye Telatran-1" said Optimus

Meanwhile in the Unova Region, 5 large crashes were hear.

3 crashed 10 miles away form the campsite, One crashed in the forest Iris was heading and the other crashed in a nearby mountain.

"Some big Pokemon must be out there" said Cilan

"I don't think that could have been a Pokemon" said Ash

"Pika"

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 is coming soon but please review


	3. Chapter 3

TRANSFORMERS Unova

Chapter 3: Arrival

(Campsite in Unova Route 7)

"Iris is in there" said Ash "You think she will need help?"

"Well we better hope she is out of trouble" said Cilan

"Pikachu" said the mouse Pokemon Pikachu

Meanwhile, 10 miles away from the campsite, 3 pods opened up revealing it to be Red, Blue and Green.

"Any damages?" said Green

"Negative" said Red "We must find a vehicle to scan"

"Yeah I know were robots in disguise" said Blue "But how are we going to avoid anyone seeing us"

"That means we must take form of the lifeforms known as Pokemon" said Green

"Were not Maximals!"

"Well Blue it's the only way"

"Fine" said Red "Lets find a Pokemon to scan"

"Well I'm a picky scanner" said Blue

Meanwhile at Route 6, Iris was looking for new Pokemon.

"There got to be one somewhere!?"

"Axew Axew!"

"Yeah maybe I'm not looking hard enough Axew"

Meanwhile at Route 6 a yellow Autobot is scanning a Raichu.

"Come on Bumblebee just 98%" said Bumblebee

"100% scan Bumblebee"

"Yes!"

Then the Raichu was startled by hearing that. It took a look at Bumblebee which was luckily a Raichu.

"Aw scrap"

The Raichu was taking a good look a Bumblebee not also knowing that it was a female Raichu.

"Rai" said Raichu in a mating tone

"Wait you can't like me. I have... um problems!"

The Raichu then stepped back when she heard Bumblebee talk. But then Iris popped out from a bush.

"Scrap!" said Bumblebee as he then hid behind a bush

"Hello!?" said Iris "Anyone there?"

"Raichu!"

"Oh wow a Raichu! This Pokemon is rare in Unova"

"Rai Rai!"

Raichu then followed Iris to the campsite.

"So my first human encounter"

Meanwhile 3 Decepticon pods crashed near Twist Mountain

"Lord Megatron" said Starscream "The Autobots beat us here!"

"Then we must find them. In disguise!"

The first Decepticon was Golrex and then took a Pokedex that was on the ground.

"Lord Megetron we can use this!" said Golrex

"How?" said Megatron

Golrex then scanned the Pokemon Golurk and he transformed into the Pokemon.

"Amazing!" said Starscream

"Decepticons! Come to Earth!"

Many pods began crashing down near Route 7, Twist Mountain and Route 6. Many people were screaming and running about with all the crashes and explosions.

"Run everyone!" said Officer Jenny "We must evacuate everyone to Castelia City!"

One Decepticon transformed into a Gigalith while another transformed into a Sawk.

"Giga and Swakbot ready" said Giga

Another Decepticon near Route 6 transformed into a Krookodile

"Krackcade ready!" said Krackcade

"Aw sh*t" said Bumblebee

And One Decepticon near Route 7 transformed into a Swoobat.

"Swoon is ready" said Swoon "And 1 spot one Pokemon 20 miles from here"

"Kill anyone who stops you Swoon" said Megetron

"Yes my lord"

He flew off to Ash and Cilan's campsite.

The rest of the Decepticons that were ground Decepticons transformed into Escavalier and the Aerial Decepticons turned into Archeops.

"All hail Lord Megatron!" said one of them

Starscream transformed into a Braviary.

"Lord Megatron are you going to find a Alternate mode" said Starscream

"Already did" said Megatron looking a the Zekrom

Meanwhile at Twist Mountain Optimus looked at Reshiram.

"Such majestic beings"

Just then Zekrom and Reshiram whizzed past each other making Optimus transforming into Zekrom and Megatron transforming into Reshiram.

"What!?" said Megatron now looking at Optimus "Well if it isn't Prime!"

"Megatron! Leave this planet at once!"

"Hmm maybe..."

Then Megatron Transformed to his robot mode with his tail as a Plasma Cannon then he fired at Optimus. Optimus fell back on the ground then transformed into his robot mode with his tail as an Ion Electric Sword. Megatron continued firing as Optimus kept on evading the attacks. Optimus then swinged his sword and hit Megatron on the chestplate. Megatron then came hurling on the ground with another swing of Optimus' sword.

"Now you fall Megatron"

"No you fail!"

Megatron the blasted Optimus and then Optimus fell with heavy injuries. But Meanwhile, Bumblebee was fighting Krookcade and used his ZigZag Sword to hit Krookcade.

"Nice try bug!" said Krookcade

"Hey I'm a mouse!" said Bumblebee

Annoyed Krookcade took out his claw blaster and shot Bumblebee twice.

"Hey that hurts!"

Bumblebee then fired his shock blaster and fired at Krookcade.

Meanwhile at the campsite.

"Look at the Raichu" said Iris

"Wow now Pikachu has a friend" said Ash

"Pika!"

"Rai!"

"Hey guys come see our new friend!"

Ash then pulled out 3 Pokeballs and Samurott, Emboar and Serperior came out.

"Aw yes some Pokemon I like" said Blue

Then Blue transformed into Samurott.

"Hey guys look at this"

"Yeah you found some Pokemon" said Green "Good job"

Green then transformed into Serperior and Red transformed into Emboar.

"Nice" said Red

Then Swoon transformed into his robot mode and crashed down on the Campsite

"What the?!" said Ash

"Give me the Pokemon!" said Swoon

"Axew!"

"Don't worry Axew!" said Iris

"You're not taking them!" said Ash

"Not wise kid" said Swoon

Swoon took out his wing blasters.

"Hey Decepticreep!" said Blue

"Well if it isn't an Autoslag" said Swoon

"It's Autobots!" said Blue

Blue then transformed into his robot mode and took out two blades on each arm.

"Die Autobot!"

Then Red transformed into his robot mode and took out two cannons that look like the ones Ironhide had in the movie. Then Green transformed into her robot mode and took out her Cybertronian whips.

"Three against one Decepticon" said Green

"You will all pay!" said Swoon

He then transformed into his Pokemon mode and flew away.

"Wow. What amazing creatures." said Cilan

"Optimus you can come now" said Red

Just then another Raichu appeared.

"Rai Rai!" said Iris's Raichu

"You know him?" said Iris

The Raichu then transformed into Bumblebee's robot mode.

"Where's Optimus Bee?" Said Blue

"Right there" said Bumblebee

A Zekrom landed and amazed Ash and his friends. Then Zekrom transformed revealing it to be Optimus Prime.

"Who are these humans?"

"They were attacked Optimus" said Red

"Well I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots"

"Autobots?" said Ash

"Short for Autonomous Robots" said Bumblebee

"This is Bumblebee my best scout" said Optimus

"Nice to meet you"

"Pika"

"I'm Blue! Optimus' awesome.."

"Guardian. You shall be guarding these humans Blue"

"Scrap"

"Moving on" said Red "I am Red Optimus' second in command of this team"

"And I'm Green the medical officer"

"We are here to stop Megatron from capturing the creatures you call Pokemon"

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
